Diamond Mining Cell
Basic Information Like all the other Power Cells, a Diamond Mining Cell is an all-purpose-tool or rather an upgrade for your ArcTek Gauntlet that has to be equipped in order to pull certain blocks, liquids and other materials, except for Ores that have to be extracted from their Nodes by using Extractors. Diamond Mining Cells are also required to cause certain transformation effects when performing a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. However, in order to deal more damage to Creatures (and fellow players if PvP is enabled), Power Cells will not make any difference - instead, stronger melee Weapons have to be equipped for this purpose. How to obtain Diamond Mining Cells can be crafted by yourself in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q"). Other than that, Diamond Mining Cells can occasionally be obtained from "Boss" Creatures called Things that spawn in darkness on corrupted blocks like found on the Corruption layer; either when killing them or harvesting from them when they are your Pets. Diamond Mining Cells can also obtained from Th'ang The Unyielding, but only as a pet-harvest. Pets will only provide you with their best possible harvest after you have fed them their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet windows. Th'ang prefers to eat Pumpkiru Candy. Th'ang The Unyielding only randomly appears for a certain timespan after an Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed and the Halloween-themed combat event "Th'ang rises" is randomly initiated. To tame a Th'ang, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Th'ang for 10 seconds without being interrupted (2 seconds if you have obtained the Rancher Badge). How to unlock the crafting recipe Diamond Mining Cells can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q") after the crafting recipe for the Diamond Mining Cell has been unlocked for free by obtaining or crafting an Iron Mining Cell (like by finding one in a Diamond Treasure Chest that spawns on Lava layer blocks in the dark). How to craft To craft one Diamond Mining Cell, you'll need: * 4 Diamond (bars) made in a Forge from Diamond Ore that can be extracted from Nodes on the Lava layer underground or made from Coal Nodes * 2 Iron Slabs made in a Processor from Iron Bars. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests * 4 (blocks of) Tourmaline mined from the Stalactite layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell (digging through this layer requires an Obsidian Mining Cell though); or obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Warmworms that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer and Lava layer * 5 (blocks of) Hardened Lava mined from the Lava layer, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell * 8 (blocks of) Ice, found on frozen Oceans under a thin layer of Snow, in frozen rivers or waterfalls in Taiga-biomes or Canyons, more rarely on Mountains or Frozen Deserts, or can be "produced" either with Freeze Bombs thrown against liquids like Water or made from liquids like Water when placing it on the ground of very cold Biomes Taking/crafting a Diamond Mining Cell is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes for Lumite Mining Cells, Fire Bombs, Purification Bombs, Fans, Corruption Resistance Potions, Healing Beacons and Advanced Excavators (since September 2016). How to use You will need to equip a Diamond Mining Cell (or better) to pull Corrupted Blocks like from the Corruption layer or made with Corrupt Bombs thrown at corruptable blocks. With Diamond Mining Cells you can pull all liquids (since update R62 on April 19th 2019): Water, Molasses, Tar, Bog Water, Mineral Water, liquid Lava and Corrupted Water. In order to perform a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack, the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel) can be pressed after drawing the melee Weapon (TAB as the default key). However, this will only work when your player character's Stamina is at least at 75% of its maximum (75 Stamina points for F2P players, 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you have consumed Stamina-enhancing Food). Also, you cannot execute the Gauntlet Smash in areas where your permission rank is too low (like Visitor on a player claim or game world). A Diamond Mining Cell is the minimum requirement if you want to use the Gauntlet Smash in order to destroy Ice Caps, vaporize Mineral Water, and/or transform green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo into permanent Blots of Goo (green respectively orange or purple colored ones). These Blots of Goo can be destroyed with a second Gauntlet Smash (also requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell). Durability As of 2016 one Diamond Mining Cell can pull 400 blocks from the Corruption layer, Bog Water, liquid Lava, Corrupted Water and/or Mineral Water before it will fall apart completely. Alternatively, one Diamond Mining Cell can pull/mine 800 blocks from the Lava layer and/or Stalactite layer. Diamond Mining Cells can pull infinite amounts of "weaker" blocks (Fossil layer, Stone, Dirt, organic matter like Wood etc.) though without losing durability. See: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ Quests Who Turned Off The A/C? * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Iron And Mine" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Warmworm Teeth by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms ** collect 10 Diamond Ore for example by extracting it from Diamond Nodes on the Lava layer or from Diamond Nodes created from Coal Nodes with Fire Bombs/Flaming Skulls ** craft a Diamond Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Diamond bars, 2 Iron Slabs, 4 blocks of Tourmaline from Warmworms or the Lava layer, 5 blocks of Hardened Lava and 8 blocks of Ice * Rewards: 5 Super Extractors, 10 Diamond Bars and 10 Grand Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Purple Haze" Category:Crafted Category:Mining Cells Category:Equipment Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot Category:Non-Placeable